Words Will Rip Right Through Me
by TearsOfTheWeakAndMighty
Summary: Selina Kyle has had it rough especially with Bruce Wayne and the other preps constantly bullying her. But is Bruce's cruel words just a mask for his affection towards Selina? Or does he really hate her? Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance Previously known as True Colours


**#Hey Guys, I'm back with a different story I know i haven't finished my last story 'Acceptance' but I will don't worry I just haven't been feeling the passion of writing it when I first started it so hopefully I will get it back by writing this story, please don't kill me. Please! Okay Miranda quit being weird. Anyway now that I'm done with scolding myself, I'll just say some more random stuff. So this is going to be a bullying story and Bruce Wayne is the bully and Selina is the victim I know I know completely OOC I mean the only time that Bruce really showed a lot of aggression (before he was Batman) was when he was fencing with Alfred and when he punched out that a hole who was talking about his mother. Anyway I just wanted to see something fresh where Bruce isn't just a little scared and timid boy who's way too mature for his age. I mean he's 13 he's still supposed to have the maturity level of Kevin James, Adam Sandler and Chris Rock in Grown Ups. BRUH. Anyway like I said I wanted to see something new. And BTW Batman (because Bruce is Batman but a younger version) Bruce is a major player; and I know that Bruce goes too a private school but for this to work out he has to go to public school.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

"You little street rat!, go back to the gutter!"

_'Look out the window Selina, just look out the window and ignore them come on, think of that song you know 'pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel... Ignore Bruce and his minions you can be better' _The thirteen year old girl told herself.

"Ha the bitch still owns a teddy bear, I bet she still sleeps with it... if she sleeps at all... at night she might be doing... other stuff" The group of boys shouted. "The only thing she'll ever be good for is lying on her back"

The girl couldn't help but release the tears that were in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, not letting her wrist show and continued to look out the window.

"Aww the thief is crying, what a wuss." She hated the bus, hated it. More than she hated dogs. The bus was the perfect time for the 'legendary Bruce Wayne' and his friends to pick on her. Sure she did live on the streets and she did steal, _only_ to survive. She really didn't understand, they began bullying her before they found out she was from the streets. She knew now it was mostly because of that. Maybe before it was because of her appearance. Her short, choppy, curly, brownish-blonde hair maybe? Or was it her wardrobe of literally two outfits. She didn't know, and she preferred not to know. Going to school was horrible having to see the little asshole everyday was a nightmare. He thinks he's got it so bad, because the little bitch saw his parents get killed. Well guess what, so did she. She hated him with a passion. He's the worst little creature in the world in her opinion. Of course everybody loves him. Girls are practically hanging off him. He's a player already. Nobody how many hearts he breaks the girls (and guys, sexual orientation equality people) they just keep running back. He _is_ the richest person in Gotham after all. He's a frickin' prick. Selina, lost in thought, didn't even notice that the bus had reached the decent looking school until she heard the ass' voice.

"He bitch, we're at school you dumbass. Don't even know why you bother coming everyday. You're nothing but a street rat." He said. Girls and guys around him started laughing. Girls with their annoying giggling and clutching his arms had a smug look on their faces.

"Loser" One of the girls, Rachel, said. Of course she has her fingers in an L shape on her forehead. Why not?

Selina got up to walk down the aisle but was pushed down by Bruce.

"Street maggots last, bitch. I would've thought you would have learned that by now. Who the hell am I kidding, you're an idiot." He said. His eyes glistening in the morning sun.

"Ha ha, let's go Brucey I can't stand the stink of this bitch." Rachel said, while latching on to his arm.

Finally all the rich kids and middle class kids got off the bus and she was the only one left. She picked up her backpack and walked down the aisle and got off the bus. She walked into the school and headed towards her homeroom class. Just as she was about to enter she found herself sprawled on the stone cold floor. She looked behind her and saw a pink stiletto and then up to see Rachel.

"Oops, sorry. My bad." She and her bimbo friends giggled at her while the guys checked them out. They were all sluts; and Selina was sick of them. She got up and head toward her seat. Of course she couldn't get to her seat without being insulted, tripped, spitballed and who know what else. As she sat in her seat the bell rang and the lesson began. Selina zoned out half-way through the lesson until the teacher called on her.

"Ms. Kyle, did you hear me." Her teacher, a middle aged woman who always looks like she sucked on a lemon, asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, could you repeat the question please?" The kids in the class began to snicker when the teacher smirked, thinking Selina would get get the question wrong.

"What is the square root of 196 multiplied by 63?" The teacher asked, the smirk still on her face. Selina was her least favourite student, her favourite was of course. Bruce Wayne.

"Ummm...882." Selina said after doing the calculations in her head, which by the way took like five seconds, no biggie.

"Correct" The teacher said through gritted teeth.

Selina watched as the jaws of the preps practically touched the ground. She was smart. She was. She wouldn't let the preps get the best of her. She knew she would be better than them some day. The bell rang signifying the end of that period. Selina gathered her things quickly and rushed out of the class and down the hallways ignoring the insults being thrown at her. `Finally she got to her next class: Art. Ahhh how she loved art. It was her safe haven. The art teacher, Sabrina Chase, was pretty much her best friend. The young woman was beautiful with her long golden, wavy hair, usually splattered with paint and her gorgeously unique eyes. One being blue with speckles of green and maroon and the other being silvery-gray with speckles of gold. was kind and caring. She often gave Selina food to take with her for not only herself but for some of the other homeless children. She treated Selina like her own daughter and Selina knew that in less than a heartbeat would adopt her, but Selina couldn't go back into that orphanage not even for a second. Unfortunately Bruce and his goons where in every single one of her classes but luckily she had art until lunch and she'd be home free. Ms. Chase didn't take crap from nobody (pardon the bad grammar), NOBODY! That's why Selina loved her so much. understood Selina. No one but ever understood Selina.

"Hey bitch get out of my way." Her thought were cut of by one of Bruce's friends, Micheal his name was. Selina didn't realize she was standing in the doorway. She had know idea how long she'd been standing there like an ass. She quickly got out of his way and let him pass her before going into the class herself. Selina sat down at her desk which she shared with another girl named Ivy. She was nice, kind of scary and provoking, but nice. Selina took back what she said earlier. Ivy somewhat understood Selina. Her father was abusive and was blamed for the Wayne's murder and killed by Harvey Bullock and her mother cut her wrists. She was sent to a family upstate but ran away was now living on the streets like Selina. Her long gingery hair and blueish-green eyes were really crazy looking. Selina didn't understand why no one bullied Ivy. Well actually she did. Ivy was scary. Again she was nice but really scary.

" Hi Selina, how are you?" Ivy asked with a small smile on her face.

"Okay I guess, how have you been?"

"Good, I guess, can you do me a quick favor and get my art supplies from the cupboard, I know you were going to get yours anyway. We're working with oil pastels today." Ivy asked.

"Yeah sure." Selina said as she got up out of her seat. Selina walked over to the art supply closet and grabbed her and Ivy's art supplies. As she turned around she bumped into someone. Bruce Wayne. Paint splattered everywhere covering Bruce , Selina and the floor. Both Selina and Brice sprawled on the floor in a taangle of arms and legs with Selina on top of him. He pushed her off of him roughly and got up and glared at her.

You messed up my clothes bitch, what where you`re going you ass hat. , noticing the commotion took one look at them and sent them to the bathroom to clean up. Bruce and Selina walked off towards the bathrooms not looking at each other. Finally Selina decided she would break the silence.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked. He stooped and pushed her up against the lockers.

"You want to know why I hate you do you now bitch? I hate you because you're an abomination to society. You're a pathetic little girl. You should be in frickin' Arkham Asylum. Okay, so leave me and everyone else in this school alone, because you will never be as good as us okay, never." He said. He roughly shoved Selina in to the lockers and walked off, leaving her with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. No she wouldn't do this, she wouldn't let him get the best of her not today , not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter of this fanfic. I kind of cut it short but I thought this would be a good place to end. It is currently 12:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted. I`m watching family channel and a La La Loopsey commercial is playing and it is scaring me. I want to do a QotD soooooo yeah.<strong>

**QotD: What is your favourite television show?**

**Remember to review and whatever and let potatoes fly around your room. Goodnight or Good morning. Have a good time.**


End file.
